


Avenged

by Fandoms_loser_witch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bring Back Vision, F/M, Surprise Ending, Ughhhhh Endgame killed me, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_loser_witch/pseuds/Fandoms_loser_witch
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME - IF YA HAVENT SEEN IT (UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS) DONT READ*Wanda visits Vision's body after the battle with Clint.However it's not all downhill for her.





	Avenged

His body was still and blank. It scared her.  
She was so used to seeing the bright colours shimmer across him.  
Him, being the man she loved.  
"I avenged you.... We managed to win... Somehow..." Wanda's voice broke with sobs. Sliding down to her knees, she leant her head against the table where he lay. The pain was ripping through her like bullets.  
Her brother, The love of her life, One of her best friends - gone. All gone and there was no way to get them back.  
Staying there for a couple more moments until a gentle hand touched her shoulder. "Come on Wands." Clint's voice was soft and  
had a fatherly vibe to it.  
She nodded.  
Placing a delicate kiss on Vision's cheek, she left his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the two got back to the farm, Laura embraced Wanda in a tight hug, sensing her pain.  
"It'll get better."  
"Will it?"  
"It will." Laura smiled supportively. "Come on, dinner's ready, You two." She pecked Clint on nose before strolling inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks passed. The pain still tugged on her fragile heart.  
Until she got news.  
There was a way to bring him back.


End file.
